Inuyasha y los 40 ladrones
by zoraidarose
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo de la lejana y misteriosa Persia, viva un joven medio demonio llamado Inuyasha, que a pesar de descender de una familia poderosa, tiene que ganarse la vida con su oficio de vendedor de leña, pero la llegada de una bella muchacha de ojos chocolate y un azar del destino, su suerte está a punto de cambiar para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos/as les dio la bienvenida a mi fic navideño, cortesía de los cuentos de Sheresade y la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi, será un fic muy cortito pero siempre quise escribir un tema arábico y creo que este es un buen ensayo, les deseo felices fiestas, que lo pasen con sus seres queridos, y por favor, como regalo de navidad a su servidora un pequeño review si no es molestia.**

 **Inuyasha y los 40 ladrones**

 **Un medio demonio llamado Inuyasha…**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo de la lejana y misteriosa Persia, viva un joven medio demonio llamado Inuyasha, había sido el segundo hijo de un poderoso demonio perro que sirvió en el ejército del sultán. Pero al ser hijo de una de sus concubinas, al morir el general, toda la herencia de su padre paso a manos de su hermano mayor, dejándolo solo con una pequeña casa y un asno, y no tuvo más remedio que ganarse la vida vendiendo leña para quemar que recogía del bosque.

Un día como todos, se paseaba por las calles del mercado de la ciudad con un montón de leña en las alforjas de su burro anunciando a los transeúntes su mercancía, aquel día había conseguido mucha leña, pero su pobre asno apenas y podía dar un paso tras otro. Finalmente se detuvo a descansar en una esquina, cuando pasaron dos criados de un palacio y al ver el montón de leña que cargaba se acercaron a comprarle toda.

-que bien, hoy si podre cenar- sonrio contento mientras guardaba las monedas en su bolcillo.

-¡eh tú, hibrido! ¿Tienes leña parta quemar?- pregunto un tercer criado de tez verdosa y ojos saltones, que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas, uno que Inuyasha conocía desde pequeño.

-ya se me ha terminado Jaken, ven mañana-le gruño al demonio sapo mientras aflojaba las alforjas para que su burro descansara un poco.

-¡hanyou inútil! ¡¿Ahora donde la voy a comprar?!- gruño molesto el criado dando botes de rabia.

-¡feh! Ese es muy tu problema, si Sesshomaru me hubiese dado otro asno como estipulaba el testamento podría vender más- gruño el sin prestarle atención.

-¡MESTIZO INSOLENTE! ¡No eres más que un irresponsable! ¡Un fanfarrón! ¡Un…! ¡AAAHHHH!- comenzó a gritarle Jaken hasta que lo mando a volar de una patada.

-sapo fastidioso- gruño mientras lo veía desaparecer en la distancia.

-pero es verdad… si tuviese otro asno podría ganar un poco más- suspiro y siguió caminando, hasta que en una esquina un burro de pelaje rojo comenzó a golpear su brazo para que le rascara las orejas.

-hey hola- lo saludo acariciándole la cabeza.

-eres un burrito muy lindo… y te vez fuerte-sonrió después de examinarlo con la vista.

-si tuviese más dinero me gustaría poder comprar un asno como tú- en eso una joven que lloraba a lagrima viva en la otra pared de la esquina salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres comprar mi burro?- le pregunto con ojos chocolate inundados de lágrimas.

-lo siento, no sabía que era tuyo- se disculpó el muchacho.

-¡es igual!, si puedes comprarlo yo…- sollozo antes de caer hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-oye, ya tranquila ¿Qué te pasa?- intento calmarla ligeramente nervioso, las mujeres lloronas lo ponían muy nervioso.

La triste muchacha se llamaba Kagome, había quedado huérfana hacia un par de semanas, y con el asno como única herencia, había viajado de ciudad en ciudad con la esperanza de venderlo ya que no tenía para mantenerlo y conseguir un empleo como criada en alguna casa. Y así se lo explico Inuyasha una vez que este logro tranquilizarla.

-tu burro me gusta mucho, pero apenas y tengo para comer, no podría comprártelo y aún menos permitirme una criada- le explico el muchacho después de oír atentamente su dilema.

-no quiero dinero, me bastaría con tener un lugar para dormir y poder comer- suplico la muchacha.

Inuyasha la detallo mejor, lo cierto es que era muy hermosa, su cabello era largo y caía como una cascada de ébano, enmarcando sus ojos color chocolate brillaban como las estrellas, y su piel era como la leche recién ordeñada, cualquier sultán o noble pagaría mares de oro por tenerla en su harem o como criada en su casa. Kagome también lo observo a él, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con los hombres, pero aquel medio demonio era en definitiva el hombre más guapo que hubiese vito, con su cabello largo plateado, su cuerpo bien formado por el trabajo, sus ojos dorados como soles matutinos, y lo que a ella más le encantaba, sus dos tiernas orejitas triangulares y peluditas sobre su cabeza.

-pues no sé dónde…- se rasco la nuca pensativo.

-¿Por qué no tomas a mi burro? Con el podrías cargar más leña, venderla en la ciudad y ganarías más. Y cuando tengas más dinero podrás pagarme, te lo ruego ayudame-le imploro Kagome de rodillas.

Y así fue como en un solo día, Inuyasha se vio a si mismo con dos asnos para su trabajo y una bella criada dispuesta a cuidarlo a él y que atendiera su casa. Al caer el atardecer, y después de haber gastado sus únicas ganancias del día en alimentos, se detuvieron frente a una casa pequeña de dos habitaciones, un pequeño patio y un jardín que hacia tan solo 30 años que la habían dado la última mano de pintura o limpieza.

-pues bien, esta es mi casa-le señale el edificio.

-es preciosa- sonrió Kagome, sus padres habían sido muy pobres y para ella esa casa chica y destartalada era prácticamente un palacio.

-me la heredo mi madre- sonrió Inuyasha contento porque a Kagome le gustara.

-cómo puedes ver no es mucho, soy solo otro de los muchos pobres de la ciudad-Kagome al parecer no lo escucho pues estaba más entretenida detallando los detalles de la fachada.

-bien, mi amo, con tu permiso voy corriendo a la cocina para hacer la cena- se inclinó respetuosamente ante él y tomando al pie de la letra sus palabras salió disparada a la cocina.

-me ha llamado amo- murmuro el hanyou sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Cerca de ahí el famoso demonio renegado Naraku, junto con su horda de ladrones corrían abrigados por el manto nocturno llevando a sus espaladas enormes sacos repletos de tesoros hurtados de los más grandes y lujosos palacios. Y a pesar de que ninguno lo sabía, el destino de él y los jovenes estaba a punto de entrelazarse.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se levantó como en un sueño, no solo había comido su mejor cena en muchos años, sino que además al levantarse se encontró con toda su casa aseada, la poca ropa que tenía hasta brillaba de limpia por no mencionar el jardín. " _¿esa niña habrá dormido tan siquiera?_ " se preguntó consiente de que todo ese resultado no era por menos que el producto de varias horas de trabajo. Su respuesta llego en forma de un leve ronquido proveniente de la cocina, Kagome se había quedado dormida al lado del fogón, a su lado una bandeja de dátiles frescos y un jarro de leche reposaban junto a un pan de aceitunas recién salido del horno. Sonriendo ante la tierna escena la tomo entre sus brazos, la acomodo entre los pocos almohadones de su habitación y la cubrió con una manta para que descansara.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible comió un poco de lo que había en la bandeja, procurando dejar una buena cantidad para que ella comiera, tomo los burros y salió rumbo al bosque para recoger la mayor cantidad de leña posible.

-tengo que trabajar mucho, así podre pagarle sus servicios a Kagome- sonrió Inuyasha serruchando una rama de un olivar seco, ese día no había encontrado muchas ramas tiradas que pudieran servir para quemar, así que tenía que cortarlas el mismo.

-mmm… esta hoja no está cortando- murmuro viendo que por más que movía su cierra de mano no avanzaba casi nada.

-lo mejor será que la afile un poco o no terminare nunca- decidió tomando de una de las alforjas una piedra para afilar. Pero no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando el sonido de varios caballos al galope llamo su atención, ya que esa zona era muy poco transitada.

Picado por la curiosidad se trepo a uno de los arboles más altos, y oculto entre el follaje se puso a observar. Ante sus ojos una considerable nube de polvo provocada por decenas de caballos se detenía frente a una montaña cercana.

-¿y esos quiénes son?- se preguntó en voz baja, gracias a su trabajo de vendedor conocía a casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad, pero jamás había visto hombres como esos.

Los hombres bajaron de sus caballos, y uno de ellos, un demonio de largos cabellos negros y ojos color sangre se posiciono frente a la montaña, extendió los brazos ante dos focas y muy seriamente pronuncio don palabras.

-ábrete sésamo- ante la orden las dos piedras se separado dejando ver la entrada de una enorme cueva. Inuyasha miro boquiabierto la acción, jamás había visto algo similar en su vida.

-vamos, a dentro, tenemos que guardar bien el botín- ordeno el demonio de ojos rojos.

-si señor- asintieron los otros hombres y cargando grandes sacos a sus espaldas para enfilarse de uno en uno al interior de la cueva bajo la estricta mirada del jefe.

-y mucho cuidado con pasarse de listos- gruño amenazante viéndolos de uno en uno muy a detalle.

-36, 37, 38, 39 y… 40…- los conto Inuyasha desde el olivar.

-pero claro, debe ser ese famoso bandido Naraku y sus 40 ladrones- susurro al r3ecordar todas las ordenes de captura por sus cabezas.

Cuando finalmente los 39 hombres salieron de la cueva Naraku volvió a posicionarse frente a la entrada con los brazos extendidos.

-ciérrate sésamo- ordeno, y las dos rocas se cerraron. Nuevamente Inuyasha estaba sin palabras, _"¿eso es todo? ¿Basta decir dos palabras y las rocas se abren y se cierran?"_ se preguntó Inuyasha guardando el máximo silencio posible, si esos bandidos lo descubrían seria su fin seguro.

-¡escuchen bien! ¡Esta noche atacaremos el castillo del otro lado de la montaña!- anuncio antes de alejarse al galope siendo rápidamente seguido por sus hombres.

Inuyasha esperó pacientemente escondido a que se alejaran, y no fue hasta que la última mota de polvo, levantada por los cascos de los caballos, callo nuevamente al suelo que se atrevió a bajar del olivar. Otra persona quizá se hubiese marchado corriendo, pero él no era cualquier persona. Brinco lejos de la rama y se paró frente a las mismas rocas.

-con que "ábrete sésamo" y "ciérrate sésamo" ¿no?- murmuro antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¡feh! si claro, es imposible que sea solo eso- se rio escéptico.

-se seguro hay algún truco, aunque nada perdería con probar- continuo sonriendo, e imitando la pose del jefe de los ladrones pronuncio la contraseña. Pero contrario a sus expectativas las dos rocas se abrieron de par en par ante su orden dejando ver una cueva grande y muy profunda.

-¡se abrió! Esto es increíble- se dijo a si mismo perplejo.

-vamos a ver que esconden esos bandidos- ingreso curioso a la cueva pero apenas había avanzado dos metros cuando las puertas se cerraron a su espalda.

-no quiero quedarme encerrado… ¡ábrete sésamo!- exclamo rápidamente con un tinte de temor en su voz, pero el peso salió de sus hombros cuando las dos piedras se volvieron a separar dejando libre la entrada.

-qué suerte, parece que también sirve desde adentro- suspiro aliviado, y continuo caminando, pero nada de lo que había visto lo preparo para lo que encontró en el fondo de la cueva.

Frente a él un enorme resplandor dorado producido por el reflejo de dos antorchas en un mar de tesoros, tan grande que cubría toda la vista y que incluso lo dejo deslumbrado por unos segundos. Fascinado por la visión se aproximó lo máximo posible, jamás había visto tantos tesoros en su vida, estaba seguro que incluso superaba las riquezas de su difunto padre.

-entonces es aquí donde esos ladrones esconden su botín- murmuro una vez que pudo digerir la imagen frente a él.

Observo con atención todos los tesoros, había de todo, jarrones antiguos, estatuas de marfil, joyas de todas las formas colores y tamaños, sin mencionar los cientos o miles de toneladas de oro. " _con solo un poco de eso podría vivir cómodamente el resto de mi vida_ " pensó entristecido, fue entonces que tuvo una idea.

-no creo que esos ladrones se molesten si me llevo este saquito de monedas y un collar- se dijo a si mismo tomado una bolsa de cuero no muy grande pero que estaba al reventar de monedas de oro y una cadena de plata con una perla rosa.

\- ellos tienen todos estos tesoros, pero con esto yo podre pagarle a Kagome por sus servicios- se apresuró a salir de Lacueva, tomo sus dos burros y corrió de regreso a su casa emocionado por darle la buena nueva a Kagome. " _no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá_ " pensó sonriente.

Y lo cierto es que no se equivocó en lo absoluto, en cuanto la pobre chica vio aquella montañita de oro a sus pies se puso más pálida que una hoja de papel, mientras que sus rosados labios formaban una "o" perfecta que hacia juego con sus ojos castaños también abiertos a más no poder y la cosa se multiplico cuando le ofreció el hermoso collar.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto entusiasmado, pero su entusiasmo murió al ver como ella caía casi desmayada de la impresión, el corrió a atraparla justo a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso.

-Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos.

-¡oh, amo! ¿Pero qué has hecho?- murmuro ella con lágrimas peleando sus bellos ojos.

\- yo creí que te alegrarías ¿qué he hecho para que te pongas así?- le pregunto sin entender.

-pensaba que te ganabas la vida honradamente…- sollozo pasándose una mano por la frente.

-… no puedo creer que lo hayas robado- lloro secándose las lágrimas con una mano.

-¡¿ROBAR, YO?!- repitió Inuyasha casi atragantándose con las palabras y por su orgullo herido.

-¿pero qué cosas estás pensando? No ha pasado así- negó con la cabeza mientras la ayudaba a sentarse entre los almohadones.

Como Kagome no entendía a qué se refería, Inuyasha decidió explicarle lo ocurrido con los cuarenta ladrones y como accidentalmente había descubierto su escondite en aquella extraña cueva. Después, la mando a casa de su medio hermano Sesshomaru, para que pidiera prestada una vasija de medida para contar las monedas de oro. La muchacha, aun impresionada acudió a la dirección dada, para pedírsela a la mujer del primo de su amo.

-¿la criada de Inuyasha?- pregunto la demoniza de ojos rojos y ropajes de seda.

-si señora Kagura, mi amo me mando preguntar si podría prestarnos una vasija para medir- explico bajando la cabeza respetuosamente ante la señora de la casa.

-¿para medir que?- pregunto con escrutinio.

-mi… amo solo me pidió que viniera por la vasija, no sé qué desea medir- mintió la azabache nerviosa, Inuyasha le había explicado que Sesshomaru era capitán de la guardia de los más estrictos, y que si se enteraba de las monedas de oro, con todo el gusto lo mandaría al calabozo por ladrón, y a ella la tomaría como esclava de su harem.

-está bien, espera aquí- ordeno cerrándole la puerta en la nariz.

-¿Qué querrá medir ese mestizo?- se preguntó en voz baja con la vasija entre sus brazos.

-sé que se le acabaron la harina y las semillas hace meses ¿habrá comprado provisiones con la venta de la leña?- cavilo, ella jamás había apreciado a Inuyasha, es más ella hizo varias maniobras para evitar que toda la herencia que le había designado su suegro le fuera entregada.

-creo que tengo una idea- sonrió con maldad dirigiéndose a la cocina.

 _Continuara…_


	2. En la boca del lobo

**Hola aquí el segundo capítulo y creo que a lo mucho serán uno o dos más, como les dije antes es una historia que terminare en navidad y para eso faltan casi dos suspiros, quiero agradecer a marialaurajs y a lyrag99 por su seguimiento y marcación como historia favorita respectivamente, solo ruego un review por favor aunque sea un emoticón**

 **En la boca del lobo**

Finalmente, varios minutos después, Kagura empujo la vasija en los brazos de Kagome y la echo de su jardín como si fuera una pordiosera. La chica corrió de regreso teniendo mucho cuidado de no tirar la vasija, y aun temblando por la impresión de tener todo ese oro en casa de su señor.

-ya está, da un total de quince saquitos- sonrio Inuyasha cerrando la última de las bolsas donde fue guardando las monedas.

\- Ahora si podre darte tu paga Kagome- le sonrió, pero Kagome negó con expresión seria.

-no, amo, es mejor que no toquemos este dinero- él la vio con una ceja alzada.

-¿y por qué no? - le pregunto escéptico.

-amo, los ladrones podrían llegar a sospechar si se enteran de que un vendedor de leña puede pagar con oro a su criada- le explico ella llena de preocupación.

-tienes razón, si enriquezco de pronto podrían sospechar- asintió comprendiendo la preocupación de su criada.

Así, siguiendo el consejo de Kagome, Inuyasha decidió enterrar las monedas en el jardín, donde solo las tomarían como último recurso para una emergencia. Mientras él se ocupaba de enterrar las monedas Kagome volvió a la casa de Sesshomaru a devolver la vasija para medir.

-muchas, gracias por prestarme la vasija- agradeció Kagome extendiendo el envase de barro a Kagura, siempre cuidadosa de tener la mirada abajo.

La demoniza acepto la vasija y antes de que Kagome pudiera pronunciar una despedida le cerró la puerta en la cara, finalmente su curiosidad iba a ser saciada. Así que se dirigió a su ala privada donde se asomó para ver el interior de la vasija.

-¡SANTO CIELO!- grito sorprendida al ver una moneda de oro pegada al fondo de la vasija lo que no conto era que su hijo mayor, Hakudoshi se encontraba por ahí comiéndose un racimo de uvas cuando el grito de su madre le provocó un atragantamiento

-¡oh mi niño! ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Le pregunto preocupada al notar como tosía.

-¡¿Qué si estoy bien?!- gruño el terminando de expulsar las frutas de sus pulmones.

-¿Cómo quieres que este bien si gritas de ese modo madre?- le gruño el tomando una gran copa de agua.

-lo siento, pero mira lo que encontré- le sonrio mostrándole la moneda.

-¿una moneda de oro? ¿De dónde la sacaste madre?- pregunto encantado con el dorado material.

-la encontré en la vasija para medir que le preste a esa criaducha de tu tío Inuyasha - explico con tono despectivo.

-¿ese inútil mestizo con una criada y midiendo monedas de oro?- estallo en carcajadas el muchacho.

-¡que buen chiste madre! ¡Muy bueno!- sonrió sin dejar de reírse.

-no es ninguna broma hijo mío, esa moneda provino de la casa de tu tío, se quedó pegada porque le puse miel en el fondo - le aseguro Kagura muy seria.

Hakudoshi frunció el ceño, el bien sabía que desde que su abuelo había muerto ese medio demonio, al que tenía que llamar tío por ser medio hermano de su padre, no había sido más que un muerto de hambre. De hecho si fuese por él ni siquiera habría permitido que su padre le dejase esa casucha en la que vivía y el asno. Pero el que poseyera una moneda de oro le daba curiosidad.

Horas más tarde Kagome servía un café con algunos dátiles a Inuyasha para que descansara de la larga jornada de ese día, cuando dos visitas inesperadas llamaron a la puerta.

-buenos días tío- saludo el joven entrando como si fuera un rey en su palacio seguido de cerca de su madre.

-Kagura, Hakudoshi- murmuro Inuyasha sorprendido, desde la muerte de su padre, su sobrino jamás le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, mucho menos visitarlo.

-entren por favor- les pidió aun sorprendido, mientras Kagome se retiraba a la cocina para buscarles algo de comer a los invitados.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti tío, me enterado de que por fin has hecho tu propia fortuna- sonrió Hakudoshi acomodándose junto a él en los almohadones.

-¿fortuna?- repitió Inuyasha con desconfianza.

-si tío, incluso has podido comprar una esclava, aunque podría haber sido de mejor calidad- sonrió mirando despectivamente a la puerta donde había desaparecido Kagome, y el hanyou tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no partirle la cara a su propio sobrino.

-Kagome es mi criada Hakudoshi, no mi esclava- le corrigió con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno eso está demás, quería que me contras como has hecho para ganar tanto dinero, la verdad estoy intrigado, sabes que a parte de mi padre y tú no tengo más parientes, anda cuéntamelo- le suplico con un puchero. Kagome observaba todo desde la cocina con una ola de nerviosismo calándole la espina.

-bueno… yo…- intento excusarse Inuyasha pero Hakudoshi solo insistió más.

Inuyasha era un hombre muy honesto e ingenuamente conto a su sobrino, con lujo de detalle, todo lo relacionado con la cueva de los ladrones y sus tesoros. Hakudoshi y Kagura estaban impresionados por el relato, y aún más por la descripción de los tesoros que había en esa cueva. Finalmente al caer la noche madre e hijo habían tomado una decisión muy codiciosa.

-¡¿pero qué esperas tío?!- gruño Hakudoshi ansioso por partir.

-Hakudoshi no, no tenemos ni idea de cuándo volverán esos bandidos y nos descubren ni tu padre podrá salvarnos de un buen lio- lo reprendió Inuyasha. Que de haber sabido lo que intentaría ese niño inmaduro no le habría contado nada.

-pero también sería una lástima desaprovechar todo ese oro- lo interrumpió Kagura con aire de autoridad máxima.

-tienes toda la razón mamá- sonrió Hakudoshi, e ignorando olímpicamente las advertencias de su tío, partió con un grupo de 30 burros con alforjas y se encamino a la cueva de los ladrones.

-bien ya llegue ahora a probar si ese hanyou inútil realmente dice la verdad- sonrió Hakudoshi gritando la contraseña.

Como era de esperarse las dos rocas se abrieron con rapidez, entonces corrió al interior sin siquiera acordarse de sus burros, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el tesoro olvido hasta su propio nombre. "¡SOY RICO! ¡CON ESTE TESORO SERE EL HOMBRE MAS PODEROSO DE PERCIA!" sonrió mientras se daba un clavado en todo ese mar de oro.

-bien este ha de ser el último- suspiro Hakudoshi después de tres horas empacando y transportando sacos a la boca de la cueva.

-me gustaría llevarme todo el resto, pero creo que estos tendré suficiente para vivir bien unas semanas y luego vuelvo por más- sonrio viendo los 90 sacos de oro a sus pies.

-¡ábrete centeno!- grito listo para salir, pero las rocas no se abrieron.

-¿pero qué…? – se rasco la cabeza sin entenderlo.

-¡ah claro! No era centeno, era cebada- sonrió intentándolo de nuevo pero no sirvió.

Enojado comenzó a decir todas las palabras que se le ocurrieron como "ábrete arroz", "ábrete trigo" "ábrete quínoa" pero ninguna le dio resultado. Desesperado comenzó a maldecir y golpear las dos rocas pero ni a patadas logro que se abriera. Y como lo había predicho Inuyasha en pocos minutos la banda de ladrones había arribado a su escondite.

-¿se puede saber que hacen ahí esos burros?- pregunto el jefe de los ladrones mirando a la manada de asnos.

-no lo sé jefe, pero todos tienen alforjas- señalo uno de los ladrones

-eso quiere decir que hay alguien en la cueva- gruño Naraku tornado sus ojos aún más rojos de lo que ya estaban.

-es imposible jefe, nadie fuera de nosotros conoce la contraseña- exclamo otro de los ladrones. Pero Naraku lo ignoro bajando de su caballo de un salto.

-¡ay, no, no, no, no! No quiero quedarme toda la vida aquí, vamos piedrita ábrete por favor, ¡ábrete avena!- sollozo desesperado Hakudoshi, más para su sorpresa las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejándolo tumbado de espaldas en el suelo.

-¡por fin libre! Así que la palabra era avena- grito lleno de regocijo Hakudoshi pero su sonrisa se helo cuando un par de ojos rojos y chispeantes le dedicaron una mirada asesina.

Palido como la muerte y temblando como gelatina sin cuajar, Hakudoshi retrocedió hasta toparse con la dura pared de la montaña, pero tampoco es como si la afilada espada del ladrón le diera algún sitio para donde correr.

-¿tú quién eres y cómo has encontrado mi cueva?- le gruño Naraku con una sonrisa cruel pero Hakudoshi estaba tan asustado que su lengua parecía de gelatina.

-¡habla! ¡Qué juegas tu vida!- pero el muchacho solo cerro los ojos.

-¡qué cobarde! Se ha desmayado- se echó a reír uno de los ladrones al revisarlo.

-encadénenlo, ya encontraremos el modo de hacerlo hablar más tarde- ordeno Naraku envainando su sable.

-a la orden jefe- asintió uno de los ladrones, arrastro a Hakudoshi por el cuello de la camisa y le coloco un grillete con cadena en el tobillo derecho.

En la ciudad ya hacía rato que había pasado el ocaso, las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo con fuerza, y la luna llena brindaba una gran iluminación; mientras que la mayoría de los vecinos ya se encontraban merendando o muchos otros incluso perdidos en el mundo de los sueños, en la casa de Inuyasha los tres adultos no dejaban de ojear la ventana a la espera del muchacho.

-amo, estoy preocupada, ¿no debería haber vuelto ya su sobrino?- se atrevió a romper el silencio Kagome, sirviéndole su novena taza de café a Inuyasha.

-lo sé, puede que le haya pasado algo- asintió el peli plateado tomando la pequeña tasa, lo cierto es que él también estaba bastante preocupado, y el que su cuñada se estuviera paseando como león enjaulado por la habitación no ayudaba en nada.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- estallo de pronto la demoniza señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste donde estaba el tesoro si era peligroso?! ¡Lo has hecho adrede!- estallo llena de ira y preocupación por su único hijo.

-¡eso no es verdad!- se defendió Inuyasha levantándose de un salo para encarar a la mujer.

-Si le pasa algo a mi hijo, ¡hare que mi marido te corte la cabeza!- amenazo Kagura con una, mirada que incluso le helo la sangre a Kagome.

-no hará falta Kagura, mañana mismo en cuanto amanezca iré a buscarlo-prometió Inuyasha.

Y tal como lo dijo, al día siguiente el joven medio demonio montado en uno de los burros y arreando al otro con una soga se dirigió a la cueva donde estaba el escondite de los ladrones. Para su buena fortuna cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en el recodo del bosque, la banda entera de ladrones, paso cabalgando en dirección al sur, por lo que ninguno advirtió su presencia. Aprovechando esto Inuyasha corrió a la entrada donde aún estaban atados los 20 asnos.

-así que aun debe estar en la cueva- reflexiono y sin perder un segundo dijo la contraseña y entro corriendo a la caverna en busca de su sobrino.

-¡Hakudoshi! ¡Si estás aquí responde!- llamo a gritos mientras avanzaba, mas solo obtuvo el eco de su propia voz como respuesta. Finalmente vio a su sobrino recargado contra una pared en el fondo de la cueva.

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto preocupado el verlo tan palido y algo demacrado.

-uh… tío… a-ayudame…- rogo el muchacho apenas consiente debido al hambre y la deshidratación.

Fue cuando Inuyasha vio la enorme cadena que apresaba el tobillo de Hakudoshi. Dándole su túnica para abrigarlo del frio de la cueva salió corriendo en busca de una de sus herramientas de trabajo con la cual fue capaz de separar los eslabones y liberar a su sobrino. Le cargo en su espalda hasta el exterior y lo acomodo sobre uno de los 20 asnos que había llevado con anterioridad.

Finalmente para eso del mediodía, tanto él como su sobrino cruzaban el umbral del patio de la casa donde Kagome y Kagura los esperaban impacientes. La ultima llorando a mares por tener a su hijito sano y salvo de vuelta en sus brazos, con ayuda de Kagome lo bañaron con especias y le dieron alimentos ligeros y calientes, y finalmente lo acomodaron entre todos los almohadones y mantas disponibles en la casa, para ayudar a recuperarlo. Pero por desgracia para Inuyasha, aún le esperaban un montón de peligrosas situaciones, pues esta peligrosa y fea historia aún no había acabado.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Duelo de astucia

**Hola aquí el segundo capítulo y creo que a lo mucho serán uno o dos más, como les dije antes es una historia que terminare en navidad y para eso faltan casi dos suspiros, quiero agradecer a marialaurajs por su comentario, además de a hikaru lucian,** **alicornio 'Angelical Love** **y a lyrag99 por su seguimiento y marcación como historia favorita, solo ruego un review por favor aunque sea un emoticón. Si me dan al menos dos comentarios, publicare el episodio para este mismo domingo.**

 **Duelo de astucia**

-¡me niego a que salga así a la calle!- chillo Kagura mientras que Inuyasha, en su típica pose de piernas y brazos cruzados, hacía uso de toda su paciencia para no gruñirle a su cuñada.

-sé que no es la mejor situación para ustedes Kagura, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar con tu marido- explico con su voz ronca debido a la tensión acumulada esos últimos dos días.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que MI HIJO se pasee por las ciudad con esas cadenas?! ¡Parece un prisionero evadido de la cárcel!- le grito nuevamente antes de llevarse la mano a la frente con fingida debilidad.

-¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?- sollozos viendo como toda su vida social se desvanecía.

-¡AH!- grito la voz de Hakudoshi.

-¿Qué ocurre cariñito mío?- pregunto Kagura preocupada mientras Inuyasha casi se arrancaba los pelos por la frustración.

¿Cómo aguantaba su hermano esa clase de gente en su casa y todos los días del año? Jamás lo sabría.

-los ladrones…- murmuro su sobrino rompiendo su meditación.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la madre a su hijo.

-si los ladrones me ven con esto, seguro me reconocerían y a que me matan- tembló el muchacho y se arrojó a los brazos de la demoniza mientras no dejaba de recitar un " _tengo miedo_ " entre sollozos.

-¡Inuyasha!- llampo Kagura mientras acunaba a su hijo.

-él es tu sobrino, tienes que hacer algo para ayudarle, pues al fin y al cabo tú encontraste el tesoro y lo metiste en este avispero- el medio demonio le dedico tal gruñido que por primera vez en su vida Kagura temió por su cuello en presencia de Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!- llamo con un tono más calmado pero aun áspero.

-¿me llamaste, amo?- Se asomó la pelinegra desde la concina que si bien había sido educada en no escuchar conversaciones ajenas ese gruñido no había sonado nada alentador.

-ve al mercado y consigue al mejor herrero de la ciudad, y no tardes más de lo necesario- ordeno, sintiéndose avergonzado por su tono severo cuando ella no tenía ninguna culpa.

Es más esas últimas dos noches su admiración por ella había sido cuadruplicada veinte o quizá cientos veces, púes de por si Kagura no era fácil de tratar, a Kagome la trataba pero que a una esclava, por no hablar de Hakudoshi, que a pesar de esa debilidad tampoco había perdido tiempo ni escatimado esfuerzos por hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la pelinegra.

-sí, amo, en seguida- respondió Kagome, quien pareció no haber detectado su crudo tono, y con toda la prisa corrió hacia el mercado de la ciudad para cumplir la orden dada por su señor.

Entre tanto las correrías de los ladrones continuaban en las ciudades del otro lado de la montaña. Finalmente, cerca de dos horas más tarde, Kagome había conseguido al herrero más habilidoso del gremio, y lo guio con prontitud para que socorriera al sobrino de su señor. En la montaña los ladrones volvieron a su cueva cargados de decenas de sacos de oro, y varios de ellos sumamente entusiasmados por el interrogatorio que había programado Naraku.

-listo, esto ya está- sonrió el herrero después de soltar el grillete del tobillo de Hakudoshi.

-bien, parece que después de todo si es el mejor herrero de la ciudad- sonrió Inuyasha colocando en la mano del anciano herrero cinco monedas de oro.

-¡oh señor! ¡Pero esto es demasiado! no creo merecer tantas monedas- sonrió encantado el hombre.

-insisto que se las lleve, nos ha prestado un gran servicio- lo animo Inuyasha, más interesado en correr a todas esas visitas inesperadas y sumamente indeseadas.

-¿me permite preguntar porque este muchacho llevaba cadenas en los tobillos?- pregunto el herrero después de guardarse el dorado botín en su bolcillo.

-le ruego no me pregunte nada, y tampoco lo comente con nadie- le susurro el medio demonio dándole otras cinco monedas.

-¡ah vaya! Que memoria la mía, he olvidado a que vine a esta casa ¿Será que me vuelvo viejo?- sonrió el hombre antes de salir dando alegres saltitos de vuelta a su puesto en el mercado.

-ha huido- gruño entre dientes Naraku viendo la cadena que sostenía a su intruso serruchada y la cueva desocupada sin contar a sus ladrones.

-nuestra cueva ya no es segura- murmuro uno de los ladrones, y de inmediato murmullos de preocupación inundaron la cueva.

-¿deberíamos buscar otro escondite jefe?- se aventuró a preguntar uno.

-no, jamás encontraríamos uno tan bueno como este, además es imposible que traslademos todos los tesoros que hemos reunido.- negó el demonio de ojos rojos con semblante pensativo.

-lo mejor será encontrar a ese mocoso y callarlo para siempre- declaro después de varios segundos de reflexión.

-¿y cómo vamos a encontrarlo?- se quejó uno

-No sabemos quién es ni donde vive- intervino otro con tono de fastidio.

-serán idiotas, ¡vayan al mercado y busquen a un joven con cadenas en el tobillo! No pudo habérselos quitado sin ayuda- rugió la orden, todos los ladrones se pusieron a temblar con mucha fuerza, pero no dudaron en ir corriendo a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

Así los ladrones se dispersaron por la ciudad, primero revisando todos y cada uno de los tobillos de la gente, y luego acudieron a cada herrería y carpintería de la ciudad, así como a las construcciones y puestos de venta, cualquier lugar donde alguien pudiera conseguir las herramientas necesarias para cortar una cadena. Pero a pesar de que recorrieron la ciudad hasta el atardecer no encontraron a ninguna persona con cadenas en los tobillos.

-¡ya todos se fueron! ¡Y no encontramos nada!- gruño molesto uno de ladrones.

-empezaremos nuevamente mañana al amanecer- resoplo el segundo al mando.

-no podemos permitirnos que se nos escape- sentencio, lo que los ladrones no sabían es que justo en ese momento Hakudoshi pasaba jugando con una bola dorada en su mano.

-pero si ya le buscamos y nada que aparece- se quejó el ladrón más joven

-¡no importa! Abra que buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras si hace falta- gruño el segundo al mando.

Los ladrones se dispersaron cada uno por su lado para descansar y de paso chequear áreas de la ciudad que aún no habían revisado. El segundo también encamino sus pasos para salir del mercado, y no hacía falta ser un adivino para darse cuenta de que estaba hasta la coronilla con la situación.

-si no encuentro a ese mocoso pronto la que las paga soy yo- suspiro temblando de solo imaginar lo que le haría Naraku si regresaba con las manos vacías. Fue entonces que un letrero le llamo la atención.

-vaya, no había visto esa tienda- murmuro.

Adentro el mismo herrero que había auxiliado a Hakudoshi, estaba más que feliz disfrutando de una buena jarra de vino y algunos otros caprichos que, antes, le hubiese tomado semanas de ahorro conseguir.

-¡hey amigo! Pareces contento-El ladrón se asomó por la cortina, el herrero sonrio.

-hoy ha sido un día con mucha suerte ¡por un trabajito de nada he ganado mucho dinero!- sonrió feliz mientras vaciaba su décimo cuarta copa de vino de un solo trago.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- pregunto el ladrón curioso sirviéndose el mismo una copa del colorado licor.

-bah… solo desencadenar a un crio- sonrió con los ojos vidriosos el herrero hasta que cayendo en cuenta de su error se cubrió los labios.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- lo amenazo el ladrón tomándolo de la camisa.

-no... No he dicho nada- negó asustado el anciano herrero.

-¡vas a contármelo ahora mismo!- le ordeno zarandeándolo sin piedad.

-¡YO NO PUEDO!- sollozo el pobre hombre llorando a mares.

-vamos viejo, calmate, un poco de dignidad hombre- intento calmarlo viendo como ya incluso le había mojado y moqueado la manga de la camisa.

-dime ¿te gusta esta?- le mostro una moneda de oro y los ojos del anciano perdieron de inmediato sus lágrimas.

-¡pues claro! ¿A quién no le gustaría?- sonrió.

-¿o prefieres esto?- gruño enseñándole un cuchillo bastante filoso.

Finalmente el anciano herrero no tuvo más opción que guiar al ladrón a la casa del hombre que lo había contratado, eso sí en todo el camino no dejo de temblar.

-aquí, esta es la casa del hombre al que le quite las cadenas- señalo la vieja fachada.

-bien anciano, ahora… ¡LARGO DE AQUI!-empujo al anciano y le corrió de una patada.

El ladrón sonrió abiertamente viendo la destartalada fachada. Ciertamente aquel pillo deba ser muy listo para no haber hecho mejoras con el oro que seguramente les habría robado. Pero no por eso se salvaría de las garras de su jefe.

-bien, será mejor que informe a los demás cuanto antes, pero primero…- con no mucho disimulo tomo una tiza de su bolsillo y marco un enorme circulo en la puerta.

-listo, con esto la reconoceremos fácilmente- sonrió satisfecho tirando la tiza al suelo y se dispuso a alejarse.

Con lo que no contaba era que Kagome, justo en ese momento, regresaba cargando una enorme canasta con pan en equilibrio sobre su cabeza y con dos jarros de leche bastante llenos, uno en cada mano. Que le había "mandado" (ordenado) comprar Kagura. " _no sé cómo mi amo aguanta que esa mujer siga imponiéndose en la casa"_ gruño en su mente, ya bastante harta de las formas mimadas y fresa de esa mujer, cuando vio que el ladrón pintaba el circulo.

-¡hey tú! ¡Maleducado! ¿Por qué estas pintando mi puerta?- le grito severa, aprovechando para bajar los tarros de leche y descansar sus brazos.

-¡oh lo siento! Perdone… cuando estoy… borracho… no se ni mi nombre- se tambaleo el ladrón y fingiendo no poder mantener el equilibrio se alejó doblando la esquina.

-esto no me gusta, ¿por qué esta fingiendo estar borracho?- frunció el ceño Kagome y dejando también la canasta de pan a un lado tomo lo que había tirado aquel hombre.

-¡pero claro! Seguro es uno de los ladrones que está buscando a mi señor- frunció aún más su expresión.

-no puedo dejar que le hagan nada, ¡ya lo sé!- sonrió viendo el circulo blanco en la puerta de la casa.

Kagome hábilmente corrió por las calles marcando un círculo blanco exactamente igual al de su casa en todas las puertas de la ciudad, aquello le tomo un par de horas y aun cuando recibió un buen regaño por parte de la cuñada de Inuyasha no pudo mermar su buen humor. A la mañana siguiente bien temprano, los ladrones salieron con completa confianza y seguros de capturar al que sabía su secreto.

-Buena idea eso de dibujar un círculo en la puerta- sonrio Naraku a su segundo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-ahí esta- sonrió también el ladrón satisfecho señalando una de las puertas.

-¡pero ahí en la de la esquina también hay otro!- grito uno de los ladrones.

-¡en esa también!- señalo una tercera puerta otro de los ladrones.

-jefe, hay círculos en todas las puertas- aseguro un ladrón que se había adelantado para hacer guardia.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO INUTIL?! ¡ASÍ JAMAS ENCONTRAREMOS AL TIPO QUE SE NOS ESCAPO!- la voz de Naraku estallo en furia mientras el ladrón que había pintado el círculo temblaba como una gelatina.

-no tienes cerebro, mi banda no necesita un idiota como tú- le sonrió maligna y cruel mente al pobre hombre que ahora yacía amarrado de espaldas sobre el lomo de su caballo.

-¡te lo ruego! ¡PERDONAME JEFE!- sollozo el ladrón intentando zafarse pero era inútil.

-ni lo sueñes, mejor vete a dar una vuelta- con un movimiento implacable azoto las incas del equino, el cual salió desbocado hacia el desierto mientras su "jinete" no dejaba de sollozar.

-¡tú!- rugió señalando a otro de los ladrones, una vez que se hubo perdido el caballo en el horizonte.

-busca a ese herrero con el que hablo el inútil y has que te guie nuevamente a la casa de ese tipo- ordeno mientras ingresaba a la cueva.

-s-si jefe… ¡como ordene!- asintió el señalado.

El ladrón corrió nuevamente al mercado, y tal como se le había ordenado busco y amenazó al herrero hasta este lo guio a la casa de Inuyasha. Nuevamente el ladrón trazo una marca sobre la puerta, esta vez una equis roja, pero Kagome, que había salido a la ventana para desempolvar, por cuarta vez ese día (Kagura la trataba peor que a una esclava), las alfombras lo vio todo y exactamente como la vez anterior, pinto la marca sobre cada puerta.

-¡pedazo de idiota! ¡Ve a reunirte con tu amigo!- estrello violentamente Naraku, y tras un descomunal latigazo otro ladrón salió disparado atado de espaldas a su corcel con dirección al desierto.

En ese momento, Naraku decidió que sus hombres eran completamente incapaces de realizar la tarea, por lo que fue personalmente a buscar al herrero, le hizo confesar y lo obligo a decirle por tercera vez la dirección. Después consiguió 37 jarrones de buen tamaño, en los que escondió a sus ladrones, cargo los jarrones en caballos y disfrazado como comerciante de aceite puso marcha a la casa de Inuyasha.

-¿hola? Ábranme por favor- llamo dando golpes en la puerta de madera.

-¿en qué puedo servirle?- pregunto Kagome abriendo un poco la puerta.

-buenas noches, soy un vendedor de aceite de la otra ciudad, estoy muy cansado y el sol ya se ocultó- explico, no sin dejar de devorar con la mirada a Kagome.

-¿me permitiría descansar en su jardín solo esta noche, señorita?- solcito sonriendo inocentemente, pero Kagome solo lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿y por qué nos lo pide a nosotros?- le pregunto incomoda por las miradas que le dirigía.

-ya lo pedí en varias casas, pero nadie se fia de los extraños- se expuso.

-Kagome- llamo una voz masculina desde el interior, por lo que Naraku entrecerró los ojos.

-deja que descanse en el jardín por hoy, no parece mala persona- indicó Inuyasha asomándose también. " _no es el, ese entrometido era más joven y no parecía un medio demonio_ " pensó Naraku escudriñando los rasgos de Inuyasha con ayuda de la poca luz de la luna.

-no deberíamos dejar entrar a cualquier pordiosero- siseo venenosamente Hakudoshi también asomando el rostro. Naraku sonrió enseñando los dientes, ese si era el joven que recordaba.

-Hakudoshi, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y yo dejo entrar a quien quiera- lo regaño Inuyasha, ya toda su paciencia se le había agotado con ese par de intrusos que no hacían más que comer de gorra y atormentar a Kagome.

-por favor, pase por esa esquina, cuando ate sus caballos venga y cene con nosotros- le indico Inuyasha señalando el lado derecho de su casa, sin saber que acababa de abrirle la puerta a la mismísima parca.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Ladrón desenmascarado

**Lo prometió es deuda, así que aquí está el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a guest y** **marialaurajs** **por sus comentarios, y si les gusto este fic puedo hacerles muchos más pero sin comentarios… NO PÚBLICO. En fin ojala lo disfrutaren mucho y un feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores y escritores de Fanfiction.**

 **Ladrón desenmascarado**

Kagome apenas y pudo creer la facilidad con que su señor permitió la entrada de ese extraño a la casa, pero tampoco era nadie para quejarse. Aun metida en sus pensamientos camino hasta la cocina, pero en su distracción accidentalmente choco con Kagura y derramo las frutas que venía comiendo.

-¡niña inútil! ¡¿has visto lo que has hecho?!- la regaño de inmediato, pero Kagome ya se había hecho la costumbre de darle por su lado, simplemente susurro una respetuosa disculpa ocupo su lugar para preparar aún más cosas para la cena.

-¡Inuyasha!- el medio demonio bajo las orejas para protegerlas del agudo grito de Kagura.

-¡¿sabes lo que esa mocosa mal criada buena para nada hizo?!- se quejó mientras marchaba por la habitación dando pisotones.

-¿Qué fue ahora?- pregunto en tono desinteresado.

-¡LA MUY INUTIL SE TROPEZO CON MIGO Y TIRO MI PLATGO DE DATILES CON ALEBOSIA!- Inuyasha frunció el ceño con profundo cansancio, tres días y siempre era lo mismo, ¿y porque no los había echado de su casa? Esa vieja demoniza gritona le iría con el chisme a Sesshomaru y él lo mandaría al calabozo.

-y también se disculpó Kagura- le explico rogando para que lo dejara hasta ahí.

-deberías echarla a la calle o aún mejor venderla a los comerciantes de esclavos – ante esa última mención Inuyasha gruño amenazadoramente.

-después de esta noche escribiré a Sesshomaru, seguro que le extraña que su esposa y primogénito aun no vuelvan a casa ¿no te parece?- la miro en tono amenazante que por fin le cerro la boca a Kagura.

Afuera en el jardín Naraku había escuchado toda la conversación y sonreía ansioso, no había pensado en eso pero esa mujer chillona tenía razón, esa criada era una muñeca, sería una estupenda adición a su harem en cuanto se volviera el hombre más rico de Persia. Pero eso claro después de que su banda silenciara a los demás.

-no cabe duda de que mi señor es caritativo, pero aun así me parece un descaro lo de ese hombre- murmuraba Kagome entre dientes mientras amasaba la masa para unos bocadillos.

-mira que ir a la puerta de un desconocido a estas horas pidiendo alojamiento- gruño tomando la jarra de aceite, pero cuando la volteo no quedaba ni una gota.

Con un encogimiento de hombros se dirigió a la tinaja donde almacenaba los aceites, pero justo cuando tomaba la cucharilla para rellenar su recipiente un murmullo le llamo la atención.

-bien muchachos, no cabe duda de que esta es la casa correcta…- escucho que murmuraba el vendedor de aceite, así que con mucho disimulo asomo uno de sus castaños ojos por la rendija de la puerta y pego su oído a la misma.

-en cuanto todos en la casa se duerma les daré la señal y los acabaremos ¿han entendido?- instruyo con un tinte de emoción en su voz.

-¡si jefe!- asintieron los ladrones.

-pero no griten idiotas- los regaño y sacudiéndose el polvo tomo rumbo a la casa.

-¡oh no! Tengo que hacer algo- palideció Kagome.

Algunos minutos después Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi e Inuyasha se encontraban en la sala descansando y conversando anímicamente. Kagura hacía de todo para lucirse frente al huésped, Hakudoshi no tenía reparos en demostrar su aburrimiento, el único que realmente hacia amena la velada era Inuyasha, que buscaba por todos los medios conversar con su huésped.

-entonces seguro fue un viaje muy largo- sonrió el medio demonio después de escuchar el entretenido relato del hombre frente a él.

-disculpen- resonó la voz cantarina de Kagome en la habitación.

-¿gustan beber algo antes de cenar? Aún no está listo- sonrió cálidamente mostrando una bandeja con cuatro copas y una jarra de vino.

\- solo esto nos faltaba, que no tenga listas la cena esta mocosa ¿no sé cómo puedes permitir a una persona tan inútil en tu casa Inuyasha?- se quejó Kagura mientras se abanicaba con pompa y gallardees.

-es una buena idea Kagome, pero sírvele primero al invitado- sonrió Inuyasha aprobatoriamente ignorando el cruel comentario de su cuñada.

-desde luego, amo ¿me permite?- asintió Kagome sirviendo la copa al pelinegro.

Aprovechando que los invitados estaban entretenidos con la bebida y los refrigerios Kagome corrió al patio donde amarro las tapas de las vasijas con un trozo de cuerda, de manera que fuera imposible a los ladrones abrirlas desde dentro. Y luego con el mimo pedazo de soga trabo las puertas del jardín a la pared para que permanecieran abiertas de par en par.

-esto ya está, ahora…- sonrió la pelinegra, ahora solo bastaría encontrar una rama de buen tamaño.

-¡pero qué historia más divertida!- se rio Naraku ya medio alegre por el licor.

-otra historia que esta buena es la de los ladrones pazguatos- sonrió también Hakudoshi con las mejillas rojas por la borrachera, y Kagura tampoco estaba mejor que su hijo.

-¿ladrones pazguatos?- repitió con interés el demonio de ojos rojos.

-Hakudoshi, ese cuento no es apropiado- lo regaño Inuyasha no siendo capaz de creer las indiscreciones de su sobrino.

-no se preocupe, se tenerme la boca cerrada- sonrió macabramente Naraku, ganándose una mirada curiosa del ambarino.

-¿disculpe?-

-oh nada, solo bromeaba- negó haciéndose el desinteresado en el tema cuando el sonido de unos golpes secos resonaron fuera de la vivienda.

Kagome había agarrado una de las ramas con las que solía mover los leños de la estufa y había dado golpes al suelo para que los caballos cargados de las vasijas, donde se escondían los ladrones, echaran a correr despavoridos. El sonido alerto a los cuatro adultos que de inmediato se asomaron a la ventana.

-mis caballos…- susurro palido Naraku viendo como los negros corceles se alejaban con toda su banda en la obscuridad de la noche.

-¡tú plan a fracasado! ¡Ninguno de tus miserables podrá ayudarte!- entro gritando Kagome mientras señalaba acusadoramente al líder de los ahora perdidos ladrones.

-¡Kagome! ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Naraku, ciego de rabia, desenfundaba su sable.

-mocosa impertinente ¡te enseñare a no meterte donde no te llaman!- se abalanzo contra Kagome con el sable en guardia.

Por suerte Inuyasha logro atraparlo de la cintura provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Kagura soltó un grito agudo de terror y después de que Hakudoshi identificara que era el líder de los ladrones, madre e hijo pegaron a correr fuera de la casa sin molestarse en ayudar a su familiar.

-¡Suéltame mestizo inútil!- a medio de patadas Naraku se zafo del agarre de Inuyasha y justo cuando estaba por herirle con su sable otra espada se interpuso en su camino.

-¡no permitiré que le hagas nada a mi señor!- rugió furiosa Kagome mientras ambos hombres miraban incrédulos como sostenía firmemente la espada.

-eso lo veremos pequeña fierecilla- sonrió Naraku y con todo el uso de su fuerza comenzó a embestir con su sable la espada de Kagome.

Pero sin importar que tan duro golpeara, la joven apenas y sudaba mientras bloqueaba los ataques, para después ponerse a atacar con una puntería tan exacta que el propio Inuyasha se agotaba de solo ver los esfuerzos de Naraku por defenderse. Finalmente Kagome dio un giro de muñeca y el sable del líder de los ladrones salió volando incrustándose hasta la mitad en una de las vigas del techo.

-caramba- suspiro Inuyasha aun sin salir de su asombro. Naraku por su parte se tensó viendo la pinta del afilado metal contra su laringe.

-antes o después volveré- amenazo echando a correr a la calle.

-seguro va a la cueva, ¡tenemos que seguirlo!- Inuyasha sin avisar tomo a Kagome, la acomodo en su espalda y ambos fueron en pos del fugitivo.

Naraku corrió a todo lo que daba sin dar mucha importancia a sus perseguidores, su talento cuando comenzó como ladrón, aparte de la sangre fría para matar y su astucia había sido la velocidad. Pero Inuyasha también era rápido, y Kagome era tan ligera que apenas y le afectaba su peso. En menos de unos minutos estaban frente a la montaña.

-¡ábrete sésamo!- grito Naraku sin frenar su carrera lista para saltar al interior de la cueva.

-¡que no entre!- advirtió Kagome a su señor, puesto que si se metía en la cueva ya sería imposible atraparlo.

-¡ciérrate sésamo!- rugió Inuyasha sin cuestionar la orden de su criada.

Justo en el momento en que Naraku tenía ya medio cuerpo dentro de la cueva las dos piedras se cerraron atrapándolo por la cintura en un apretón tan duro que el aire se le corto impidiéndole hablar para liberarse. Inuyasha se detuvo a pocos metros de donde Naraku pateaba desesperado a causa del dolor, la imagen era tan cómica que Kagome no logro aguantarse las ganas y se rio estrepitosamente, Inuyasha también se hecho a reír.

Inuyasha, aprovechando que Naraku estaba completamente sometido dejo a Kagome para vigilarlo y corrió a la ciudad para ver a la única persona que estaría aún más encantada que el con la noticia de la captura. Cerca de una hora más tarde el junto con su hermano mayor y una buena cantidad de guardias iban de regreso a la cueva donde Kagome los espera. Naturalmente Inuyasha había tenido que explicarle a Sesshomaru con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido, desde que encontró la cueva hasta lo ocurrido aquella noche, incluido el papel de su mujer y su hijo.

Algún tiempo después, Inuyasha se encontraba construyendo una preciosa casa nueva, contrario a todas sus expectativas Sesshomaru había estado de lo más abierto para ayudarlo con lo de Naraku, de hecho le cedió toda la recompensa que había por capturarlo y devolver los tesoros a sus dueños, que en si era cien veces más de lo que él había ganado en toda su vida. Y para sorpresa suya y de Kagome, al enterarse de la acción de Kagura y Hakudoshi los había desconocido y ahora estaba desposado con una encantadora joven de 18 años llamada rin, que era todo un sol.

-jamás me dijiste que eras tan buena con la espada- le "reclamo" Inuyasha sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Kagome en el balcón.

-jamás me lo pregunto, mi señor- le devolvió ella la sonrisa, Inuyasha quedo embobado viéndola, ahora vestida con un traje de seda verde bandera con adornos blancos un velo color lima y el collar de pata que le había regalado.

-¿sabes? Con la recompensa de los ladrones ahora si podré pagarte- Kagome lo miro sonriendo divertida.

-yo no quiero dinero- negó con la cabeza la pelinegra dio un par de pasos coquetos hasta él.

-me conformo con seguir viviendo en esta casa- Inuyasha sonrió con una satisfacción apenas disimulada.

-¿oh? Entonces no me quedara de otra que acerté mi esposa Kagome- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-lo he deseado desde aquel día que te conocí- sonrió ella y al albor del atardecer compartieron su primer beso.

Ya sé, ya se, todos se preguntaran ¿Qué fue del malvado Naraku? Pues digamos que un poco lejos de ahí justo enmendó del desierto…

-¡BAJENME DE AQUI!- gritaba Naraku atado de espaldas en el lomo de un caballo, sobre su cabeza un palo con una zanahoria colgando de un cordel guiaba al hambriento equino en distintas direcciones.

-¡ME PORTARE BIEN PERO BAJENME DE AQUI!-

 _Y colorín colorado,_

 _Este cuento se ha acabado_


End file.
